Spirit Cold Extra: Inflamed
by Nocturnexe
Summary: He was her obsession. Alternate universe. 10th walker-kind of. The main story will go a different way. (Tags.) Violence. Mature. Saucy. Dark-but-not Legolas. Yo, he's not perfect. Rai isnt either.


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing! Just Rai, my beautiful witch.

**A/N: **I'm not gonna lie about this, I regret nothing. Hehehehe.

**This is just a spicy extra of my main lotr story Spirit Cold. Legolas deserves all the attention/love.**

**Rai is NOT considered a good person. She has her good moments but overall she's selfish, dark and obsessive. She does have feelings like anyone else though. Here's hoping she'll evolve into a better person, someone that is worthy to love Legolas. **

* * *

Enraged black pupils with a sliver of icy storm blue glared down toward Rai that stood defiantly in front of him, jaw clenched as the lithe, eternal figure of the ellon remained tense.

It all started away from the group in the dark shadow of the forest with a heated debate on her humanity to a full out aggressive argument. He didn't trust her. After all, why trust a witch?

Rai helping the fellowship, helping Frodo carry the burden of the one ring was suspicious to him. After all, she was dark. Well, considered dark. Evil. Supposably to the elf prince she was nothing more than a spy.

On the other hand Rai couldn't believe this pompous, self righteous, egotistic, elf. Who did he think he was, following her into the deep wooded forest, preaching to her what she was, and condemning her for it.

He didn't know the first thing about her. So what if he had seen her cast vicious magic? The others had seen the same, yet only the damned elf was giving her hell for what she had to do. Ripping two worthless orcs apart was nothing. He had no right to speak since he killed the orc race over the centuries.

Legolas was hypocritical.

" Admit it witch, all you want is the ring and will slit our throats once you steal it."

It didn't sound like a question. It was a statement.

" So that's what you think of me?" She hissed the question, moving closer and taking a defensive stance.

" Aye." He sneered, the horrible expression moving in place on his features. The cruelty that oozed from his person was out of place. Red flashed across her vision and she lunged at the male, noticing his enticing lips slide into a smirk.

To say that the elf was not good in hand-to-hand combat and that he didn't play dirty was a complete and utter lie. The fight was vicious, there were no arrows being shot or daggers slicing toward her face and she wasn't using magic nor shapeshifting into a beast.

But she still used fists and nails on his skin, feeling a tad bit of guilt when he bled from shallow cuts.

Rai realized she was a bit out of her element not fighting with magic or shape-shifting when he removed his bow from his person and pretty much slapped her across the face with the blunt of the wood. Her head snapped to the side from the impact and then she was tackled. No, he was not a gentleman at the moment and she had never been a lady.

She grunted when his knee slammed into her stomach and in response she picked up her head from the leaf-covered ground and struck like a viper into the cloth and flesh of his right shoulder.

Sick satisfaction rose in the pit of her stomach when a pain grunt forced it's way from his throat and out of his ridiculous perfect mouth and it gave her an edge to roll him over on his back and place herself in his lap.

Rai pulled her sharp teeth from his shoulder, licked her lips, turned to glare down into wide outraged, more black then blue eyes before leaning down and slamming her mouth against his in a clash of teeth.

It was a brutal assault of a kiss and the witch expected to be shoved violently off by Legolas.

-_oh_.

Soft lips moved against hers with a burning passion. A masculine groan rummbled against and into her mouth as his lips fell open to her ministrations. She almost purred as her fingers entangled themselves into silky, blond strands of elven hair when Legolas shifted, sitting up and meeting her kiss with just as much dominance. Hands pulled her flush against the masculine body of her obsession, finger digging deep and painfully into her hips.

She flinched in the elf's lap when an almost yelp sounded from his frazzled soft mouth as her fingers brushed his ears. Rai grinned into the kiss, giving him a short warning against his mouth as clever, cruel fingers grabbed at the sensitive pointed tips of his ears

Arousal lit up her body, running through her bloodstream, lighting her skin on fire from the dark, husky noises rising from his throat.

She continued paying attention to his ears and kissing his mouth, still giving him enough room to remember to breathe as something else caught her attention. She grinded the lower part of her body against his, catching the object of her now main focus.

Legolas's reaction was immediate, a deep attractive groan was torn from his lips and he jerked his mouth away. Rai froze, pale silver-almost glowing eyes watched him.

Blond hair disheveled, her fingers still wrapped among the blond strands. Palms of her hands covering his flushed ears, the red heat had traveled down to his cheeks, over his nose and down further to his pale neck.

Legolas's lips were parted, sharp pants still falling from his mouth, eyes wide, black pupils dilated, lips red and swollen from her attack. He has hard, pressed completely against her, no space was left between them.

Rai released him and jumped up and back as though the ellon burned her with fire. She didn't expect Legolas to casually stand to his feet after a moment of looking completely uncomfortable, the ellon gave her the darkest look, picked up his bow that lay on the ground a short distance away from where they fought-kissed and walked toward the direction of the camp without looking back.

Rai pretended her heart was cold and it didn't hurt.


End file.
